Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ InglαtєяяαxEstαdσsUnιdσs
by Anniih
Summary: Tauro *Arthur* no entiende cómo alguien puede tomarse la vida con tanta tranquilidad. Cáncer *Alfred* no podrá soportar que Tauro *Arthur* le mande hacer mil cosas al mismo tiempo, y no le de tiempo libre para descansar.


**Disclaimer: **Estados Unidos como Inglaterra se pertenecen, pero son creaciones de Hidekaz. El personaje de Islas Vírgenes (Amalia) es de mi propiedad.

**Advertencias:** Lemon. Participación especial de Amalia, solo un trocito.

**Pareja:** UKxUkeSA/ArthurxAlfred.

**Datos: **Inglaterra es Tauro (23 de Abril, Día de San Jorge) y Estados Unidos es Cáncer (4 de Julio).

**Yo: **Sé que hice un Horóscopo de ellos pero en el orden USAxUK. Así que me dije a mi misma: "Mi misma, hagamos una versión UKxUSA porque se lo merece y también paras las que adoran, aman, comparten los razonamientos del orden". Y ahí está. Aunque se mantienen algunas cosillas de sus signos, solo le cambié algunas para Arthur. Por cierto, como siempre comenzamos con el Uke :3

* * *

><p><em>.Los que se pelean se aman.<em>

**.**

**『****º…Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ InglαtєяяαxEstαdσsUnιdσs…º****』**

**·**

**·**

**..Sєgύη sυs Sιgησs...**

**[·~·Cáncer~·]**

Es tierno. Adora a su novio sin condiciones y casi siempre perdona cualquier error cometido por él.

_Inglaterra se cruza de brazos, sosteniendo la expresión seria y desviada frente al menor. Éste lo mira aguantando las ganas de decirle unos pequeños cuantos insultos merecidos, pero resopla._

"_Arthur."_

"_Alfred."_

_Como estúpidos se nombran._

"_Solo porque te quiero…" __―habla el americano._

"_No es como si quisiera hacerlo…" ―de repente habla el otro no refiriéndose a lo que dijo el de lentes._

"…_dame una razón del por qué mirabas a las mujeres teniéndome a mí. ¿Es porque no tengo senos?" ―prosigue con toda la naturalidad del mundo provocando un sonrojo al mayor, quien al fin le mira._

"_Wha-What? Esas son tonterías."_

"_Entonces dame razones y prometo que no me enojaré."_

_Arthur lo observa. Corre la vista. Lo vuelve a observar. Suspira._

"_Okey. Solo miro como lo hace cualquier hombre, punto. ¿O es que acaso no haces lo mismo?"_

"_De vez en cuando" ―sube y baja los hombros―. "Me preocupo más de mis videojuegos y esas cosas." ―sonríe._

"_Y… ¿te enojaste?" ―pregunta algo tímido._

"_¿Eh? ¡Jajajajajaja~! ¡Claro que no! No me enojaría contigo. Estás perdonado, Arthur Kirkland. Ahora ven a mis brazos heroicos y bailemos break dance."_

"_Primero muerto antes de bailar eso."_

"_Maluu~…"_

"_Sí, soy muy malo, y tú lo sabes."_

"_Depravado."_

"_No lo soy."_

**X**

Su hogar es como un nido, un refugio donde ir cuando el estrés de su trabajo es demasiado.

"_¿Tú, estresado?"__ ―pregunta el inglés viendo el acierto de Alfred― "¡Por favor! Tú no te estresas, y esa no es razón para invitarme a tu casa a ver películas sin nada de argumentos."_

"_Necesito relajarme"._

"_¿Con películas de terror?"_

"_¡Yes!"_

_Después de eso, Arthur se quiso ir. Alfred lo agarró de los pies, le rogó que se quedara por el amor que se tenían, además de no quedarse solito en medio de la oscuridad sentado en el sillón viendo solamente la luz del televisor y oyendo gritos de horror de gente siendo atacada por zombis._

_Al británico no le quedó otra que quedarse transformándose en un cojín abrazador de estadounidenses asustadizos._

**X**

Desde fuera parece decidido, resistente, terco, tenace, energético, sabio e intuitivo. No obstante los que le conocen desde la intimidad pueden ver un tipo de persona totalmente distinto; alguien sensible sobre todo hacia las personas a las que quiere.

"_¡Perrito, perrito! ¡Ven aquí perrito! ¡Wau, wau!"_

"_No lo conozco…"_

_Ahí están paseando por el parque. Estados Unidos había visto un cachorrito y no dudó en llamarlo y jugar con él, mientras Inglaterra no puede creer que ese sujeto, su novio sea ese tipo que ahora camina en cuatro. Solo se hace el que no lo conoce mirando para otra parte. Incluso, Ludwig que pasa por ahí, lo trata de loco e infantil._

"_¡Wau, wau! ¡Arthur! ¡¿No te parece tierno? Oye… ¿si me pongo orejitas de perrito?"_

_Ampolleta encendida sobre la cabeza de Arthur._

_Y en el mismo día al hacerse de noche, el norteamericano se coloca esas orejitas de perrito compradas por el mayor, no para ser un simple adorno, no señor…o bueno sí, para ver lo adorable que se ve Alfred mientras lo disfruta en la cama; a besos, a mordiscos, susurros, caricias…_

"_Cachorrito…"__―menciona Inglaterra tomando las manos del menor, presionándolas contra las sabanas mientras va embistiendo sin parar._

"_Ah…ah…agh…" ―Alfred entreabre la boca pintando sus mejillas de color rojizas a causa del calor y de la excitación en todo su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza al sentir el miembro inglés entrar en su interior, golpeando hasta lo más profundo de su ser manteniendo las piernas abiertas, porque en ningún momento las cerrará. Le parece delicioso lo que está haciendo Arthur._

"_Cute…ah…" ―al momento de decir, su cuello es rodeado por los brazos del país menor pero poderoso, yendo a buscar sus labios iniciando el más salvaje beso que haya estado presente en el acto. Luego se separan, chocando sus alientos y compartiendo esas miradas cómplices._

"_Si…qui-eres, ah…pa-para la otra…u-uso-ahhh-orejitas…de gato…" ―propone el joven._

"_Cualquier…orejita…ah…te queda…cute…"_

"_Tú también…te verías…agh…cute…"_

**X**

A veces son demasiados fantasiosos y pretenden construir su vida según su ideal romántico. Trata de estar de acuerdo con él.

"_¡Y entonces, seré el hero más grande del mundo! Por supuesto, el único. No necesito de nadie para acabar con la maldad."_

"_Sí…sigue ese sueño y hazle un favor al mundo: Mátate."_

"_¡Jajajajajaja! Buen chiste Arthur, eres muy gracioso."_

"_No fue un chiste."_

"_Tú sabes Arthur que si yo muero… ¿a quién violaras?"_

"…_tengo una gran lista para violarme a quien sea."_

"…_eso fue… ¡cruel! Bien, da igual. ¿Y sabes que más me gustaría?"_

"_Tener inteligencia."_

"_Buy a big house, tener todos los videojuegos y películas…"_

"_Ajam…"_

"_Casarme contigo, tener hijos…"_

"_Somos hombres."_

"_Tu magia."_

"_Tú vas a parir."_

"_But… ¡Yo no quiero quedar embarazado! ¡No quiero estar gordo!"_

"_¿Cuál es la diferencia? Si quedas embarazado, nadie notará tu gordura."_

"_Intento idear mi futuro __romántico contigo, Arthur. Y tú lo arruinas."_

"…_De acuerdo. Nos casaremos, tendremos muchos niños parecidos a nosotros…"_

"_¡A mí!"_

"_A ti. Y seremos muy felices comiendo perdices. Happy?"_

"_¡Yes!"_

**X**

No lo critiques y no lo desatiendas. Préstale el máximo de atención que puedas en todo momento.

"_Look at me! Look at me! __Look at me!" __―exclama Estados Unidos al lado de Inglaterra tratando de llamar su atención. El mayor frunce el ceño intentando calmarse, aguantar las ganas de darle una trompada para seguir comiendo tranquilo su pastelito más el té. Ambos están sentados en el pasto― "Look at me!"_

"_¡Está bien te voy a mirar!" ―y así, gira la cabeza a posar sus verdes en los azules. Solo es un segundo regresando a lo suyo._

"_No… ¡mírame más! ¡Quiero atención!"_

"_¡¿Puedes callarte un miserable minuto? ¡Intento alimentarme, bloody hell!"_

"_Yo…solo quiero que me tomes atención…" ―baja la vista y el rostro haciendo aparecer un levecito colorido en sus mejillas, llamando enseguida la atención del mayor, quien se siente más o menos culpable en hacerle herir sus sentimientos de querer un momento de cariño hacia su novio. Simplemente esa expresión de Alfred le hace dejar de lado las todas cosas yendo abrazarlo de sorpresa, acomodando la cabeza del menor en su torso, y allí se mantiene._

_Alfred aprovecha en relajarse._

"_¿Quieres atención, Alfred?" ―pregunta de repente el británico._

"_Sip."_

"_O…key."_

"_¿Uhm? Oye… __¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Me haces cosquillas! ¡Jajajajaja~! ¡Espera, espera, espera! ¡No metas tu mano ahí! ¡No quiero esa clase de atención! ¡Déjalo para la noche, no ahora!"_

**X**

Tiene una memoria excelente, sobre todo por acontecimientos personales y recuerdos de su infancia que son capaces de recordar al máximo detalle.

"_No fue así."_

"_Fue así._

"_Que no."_

"_Que sí."_

_Podrían estar peleando todo del día viendo quien tiene la razón de un acontecimiento de hace más de un milenio._

"_Recuerdo que tú querías jugar con las manzanas que traje, y después te caíste comenzando a llorar como siempre."__ ―dice Arthur._

"_Eso está mal. El héroe tiene mejor memoria que tú y no fue así"__ ―Alfred está seguro de sus recuerdos de niñez―. "Cuando yo era un niñito que soñaba con ser un héroe, salvar al mundo, dar de comer a los pobres, inventar una gran máquina-_

"_Ve al punto, maldita sea."_

"_Okey. Recuerdo que estaba persiguiendo un gatito, y cuando lo perseguía me tropecé con el costal de manzanas que habías puesto en mi camino…y me caí…y lloré… ¡y me dolió!"_

"_¿Enserio?" ―trata de recordar pero al final no puede._

"_Yes. Pero después me hiciste cariño en mi rodilla, donde me golpeé. Y fui muy feliz."_

_Momento de silencio. Inglaterra intenta recordar, pero nada._

"_¡Oh!" __―exclama Alfred al recordar algo nuevo― "Arthur, ¿te acuerdas la vez que me hablaste de la masturbación y de dónde venían los bebés?"_

"_¿Eh? ¿Cu-Cuándo te ha-hablé de eso?" __―al escuchar al menor, se sonroja enseguida más por la vergüenza si de verdad le contó todo eso cuando solo era su colonia. ¡¿Tan mala memoria tiene?_

"_Estabas ebrio…dudo que lo recuerdes. ¿Sabes? Fue traumante para mí…saber…esas cosas…"_

"_I'm…I'm…sorry…"―se quiere morir por mancharle la inocencia de hace mucho tiempo._

"_No…ya no importa…"_

**X**

Le cuesta dejar una situación. No le gustan las personas que le lleven la contraria, y tampoco que le digan qué tiene que hacer.

"_¡Deja eso ahí!"_

"_¡No! ¡Oblígame cejudo!"_

"_¡No me busques Alfred, porque me vas a encontrar! ¡Deja eso ahí, ahora!"_

"_¡No lo haré! ¡No eres mi dueño, no eres mi mamá para darme órdenes! ¡Recuerda que ya soy libre!"_

"_¡Solo deja eso sobre la mesa, no tengo todo el día, bloody hell!"_

"_Tch. No."_

"_Do it!"_

"_Oblígame enano."_

"_¿Cómo me llamaste grandísimo gordo idiota?"_

"_¿Cómo me llamaste?"_

"_Grandísimo gordo idiota."_

"_¡Esto ya es personal, gran enano!"_

"_¡Enano será tu (censurado)!" __―con esa mención salida a la luz, Francia se tapa la boca aguantando la risa por tener algo con qué molestar al americano…de por vida._

_Mientras tanto, la pareja se pone a pelear en plena reunión por un estúpido lápiz que usaba Inglaterra para criticar a Estados Unidos. Estos dos podrían pelear hasta por una mosca._

_Todo comienza hacer un desastre. Alemania interviene separándolos, haciendo razonar a Inglaterra, porque con el menor no puede ni con un dibujo._

"_Tienes razón Ludwig. Estamos en reunión y los problemas se arreglan hablando, como gente civilizada que somos." ―dice Arthur arreglándose la corbata, mirando con "odio" al menor._

_Bueno, ahora solo queda volver a la paz._

"_¡Esto no termina!" ―grita Alfred extendiendo los brazos para agarrar al mayor, pero enseguida el alemán lo detiene― "¡No puedes terminar nuestra discusión! ¡Todavía nos quedan temas que discutir!"_

"_Necesito tomar una taza de té." ―se da media vuelta, marchándose de la sala. No tiene tiempo para seguir peleando por tonterías._

"_¡Arthur, ven aquí! ¡Arthur! ¡Es de mala educación dejar a la gente hablando sola! Englaaaaand~!"_

**X**

Normalmente es una persona que en grupos suele caer bien casi siempre, eso sí, cuando caen mal, caen muy mal.

_Ríen todos por el chiste contado por Alfred. Era muy bueno, muy divertido, incluso hasta sano. Un chiste blanco, no como los de Francis o los de Arthur…o los de Antonio (éste solo se dedica a contar sobre gallegos)._

"_Ese chiste me causó mucha gracia. Es muy chistoso señor Alfred." __―alaga Toris olvidándose de la tenebrosa mirada de Rusia._

"_¡Jajajajaja~! Mi segundo nombre es Chistoso." ―otro chiste, otras risas. Alfred logra sacar más risas hasta las inglesas._

"_Sí que sabes sacar el buen humor, mon petit." ―menciona el francés limpiándose las lágrimas a causa de la risa._

"_Si quieren les cuento otro que me encanta" ―Estados Unidos está feliz que todos comparten entre amigos, incluso Rusia―. "Veamos… ¿cómo empezaba?"_

_Se mentaliza cerrando los ojos. Sabe que este chiste siempre le resulta. ¡Ya lo tiene!_

_Carraspea la garganta._

"_¿Por qué los chinos son tan malos conductores? Falta de visión periférica. ¡Jajajajaja~!"_

_Francis se ríe. Arthur también. La mayoría menos Yao, pues no le encuentra la gracia. Sin embargo, el estadounidense sigue._

"_Otro, otro. ¿Cuál es el colmo de los japoneses? Comer caldo con los palillos. ¡Jajajajajaja~! ¡No pueden! ¡Jajajajajaja!"_

_Lo mismo que antes. Kiku no se ríe, se siente molesto al igual que China, porque ambos comparten la cultura de comer con los palillos._

"_¿Cómo se llama en Italia a alguien que tiene un brazo más corto que el otro? Impedido de hablar. ¡Jajajajajajajaja~!"_

_Feliciano no entiende. Lovino sí y tiene ganas de partirle la cara a Alfred. Ya está cayendo mal con sus chistes._

"_¿Por qué el sol no se pone sobre el Imperio Británico?" __―en ese preciso momento, Inglaterra entrecierra los ojos, mirándolo fijamente― "Porque Dios no confía en los ingleses en la oscuridad. ¡Solo pregúntenme cuando me lleva a un callejón oscuro! ¡Jajajajaja!"_

"_Lo voy a matar." ―masculla Arthur._

"_Tengo otro de Inglaterra. ¿Por qué un inglés cierra los ojos cuando hace el amor? Porque no le gusta ver a una mujer desilusionada. ¡Jajajajajajaja~!"_

"_¿Eso es cierto Arthur?" ―pregunta enseguida Francia, muerto de la risa. Le cae tan bien Alfred._

"_¡Cállate! ¡No necesito cerrar los ojos para satisfacer a una mujer! ¡Ni siquiera los cierro al estar con el emancipado ese! ¡Juró que te partiré el trasero luego de esto!" ―señala al menor._

"_Vamos Angleterre, cálmate, solo son chistes."_

"_Tengo otro más… ¿Cuál es el colmo de un panadero? Que su hija se case con un francés. ¡Jajajajaja~! ¡Con un francés!"_

"_Me cae mal." ―dice Francis._

_Ya casi nadie se ríe con Alfred, pero éste igual sigue._

"_Este es muy bueno. En Rusia, ¿cuál fue el zar que más se rascaba? El zar-pullido. ¡Jajajaja~! ¡Oye Rusia! ¡¿Eso es cierto? ¡Jajajajaja~!"_

"_¿Lo puedo matar, da?"_

"_Sí." ―afirman todos._

_Lo demás es historia._

**X**

Un truco fácil para atraerle es la cocina. Su corazón muchas veces se suele situar en su estómago. Después de una cena, además estará de muy buen humor.

"_Yo…" __―balbucea__ el joven país observando la mesa llena de comida de primera clase ordenada por Arthur__. No hecha por él, solo ordenada. Y ahí unas cuantas velas alumbrando el sitio, brindando la luz necesaria para el ambiente. Aunque sus ojos se concentran más en la comida que en su pareja._

"_¿Te gusta lo que hice para ti? Descuida…no cociné, pero apuesto que si lo hubiese hecho…"_

"_Estaría muerto." ―completa Alfred recibiendo una asesina mirada británica. _

"_Solo come."_

_De esa manera, el más joven da el primer bocado. Su corazón de aprieta. Su estómago salta. Su garganta se siente en el cielo. Su boca, su lengua queda suave al probar. ¡Es delicioso! _

"_¡Rico!" ―exclama radiante sin perder el tiempo de probar de todo._

_Inglaterra lo observa atónito. ¿Cómo alguien puede comer de esa forma? ¿Dónde están los modales sobre la mesa? Bueno, Estados Unidos no las tiene. Él sí. Come tranquilamente, mientras se toma un poco de tiempo de fijarse en el chico del rizo. Curva los labios al ver que está contento comiendo. Sabía que Alfred cae en la tentación de la comida, además, para atraerlo un poco más, mucho más._

_Continuará…_

**X**

Si deseas seducirle créale un ambiente de confort y comodidad, de un auténtico hogar muy cálido. Ve una película romántica en casa. Simplemente, coge su mano y suavemente ponla en tu cara.

_Continuación:_

_La cena termina con gusto a poco para Reino Unido, y Estados Unidos completamente satisfecho que hasta le sale un poquito de pancita. Llegan al hogar del mayor prendiendo las luces, pero solamente el mínimo, ya que Arthur quiere darle romanticismo al lugar sin importarle que Alfred no conociera ese tipo de cosas._

_Ven lo que pueden hacer. El británico anima a su pareja en ver una película. Acto seguido de acomodan en el sofá, y al parecer…_

"_No me gustan las románticas…"―a Alfred no le gusta. Espera una de acción o de miedo._

"_A mí sí."_

"_A mí no."_

_Inglaterra suspira. ¿Qué conseguirá con esto? Aburrir a Alfred. Habían tenido una linda y lujosa cena, de las pocas que tienen en su vida, y no puede echar a perder el final. _

_Piensa en qué hacer. Se ruboriza. Corre el rostro extendiendo el brazo por el respaldo del sillón._

"_Si…si quieres puedes recostarte en mi pecho." ―menciona la nación europea llamando la atención del muchacho aburrido. Éste no se hace esperar. Sonríe tierno y apoya la cabeza en el torso del mayor, mientras que el brazo de éste baja a su hombro, a cariciarlo._

_Ahora todo es cómodo, tranquilo y cálido, viendo la película romántica cuya escena ha ido variando en el amor de la protagonista hacia el hombre que le dice que la ama más que nada en el mundo, sin contenerse en probar la suavidad de sus labios. Ambos se necesitan del uno al otro, que sus ropas se desprenden iniciando el juego de las caricias, de la pasión. _

_En la escena aparecen partes desnudas._

_Alfred corre la mirada teniendo un tanto de vergüenza en ver eso con el mayor, además ni siquiera ve esas cosas. Se aferra al cuerpo del inglés._

_Por parte de Arthur, mira fijamente la escena del desnudo con el sentido de poesía, porque no parece nada de pornografía, solo es la muestra de amor de dos enamorados, las tomas son diferentes, tienen un significado de decencia, ternura y amor, logrando oír los gemidos, de él y de ella a pesar de no llegar a la escena del sexo._

_Su mano sobre el hombro de Alfred, baja y presiona con calor y ternura, teniendo la necesita urgente de hacer lo mismo. Lleva su mano al rostro americano, tocando con sutilidad, sorprendiéndolo. Y lo "obliga" a mirarlo, a levantarle el rostro._

_A los dos se les escapan cortos suspiros que chocan antes de besarse con intensidad, más intenso que la película romántica. Mucho más. Una vez separados, Arthur coge la mano de Estados Unidos posándola en un lado de su cara. La besa, observándolo._

_Mierda…Alfred conoce esa mirada penetrante de Arthur, esas miradas de "Tengo el control, serás mío esta noche, baby". Y no puede quitar su mano. Se coloca nervioso cuando el mayor pasa la lengua. _

_Alfred F. Jones ya está en las redes de Arthur Kirkland, sin escapatorias. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[·~·Tauro~·]**

Le encanta la paz y la tranquilidad, y es muy respetuoso con las leyes y las reglas.

_Es un día común donde ambos dan una pequeña salida solamente a mirar las tiendas. Alfred se detiene. Pone las manos en el ventanal que cubre los productos. Sus ojitos azules se emocionan y entra a comprarse esa camiseta de Superman, mientras Arthur se fuma un cigarro tranquilamente esperándolo._

_Luego de esto, deciden regresar a casa. Primero tienen que ir al auto del inglés para volver. Inglaterra desactiva la alarma, se dirige al asiento del copiloto abriendo la puerta._

"_Adelante."__ ―dice el mayor dejando perplejo al americano._

"_¿Eh? ¿Sabes Arthur? No soy una mujer para comportarte tan anticuado."_

"_No es ser anticuado, es ser caballero. Si no te gusta, entra al maldito auto."_

"_Que cambio tan drástico. No tienes que ser así, solo decía. Está bien que quieras ser caballero, pero eso de abrirme la puerta es solo argumento para mirarme el trasero."_

"_¿De-De qué estás hablando?" __―no entiende lo que se refiere el menor._

"_Simple" ―coloca las manos dentro de los bolsillo de su pantalón―. "¿Por qué les abres las puertas a las señoritas diciendo 'adelante'"?_

"_Soy cortés."_

"_No. Por caliente."_

"_What?" ―no puede creer lo que está escuchando, hasta se pone rojo._

"_Yes. Les abres las puertas y les miras el trasero. ¡Me doy cuenta cuando lo haces, Arthur! ¡Incluso hoy lo hiciste!"_

"_¡Mentiroso!" ―claro que es verdad, pero quiere negarlo a toda costa._

"_También cuando les das el asiento, es para tener una buena vista desde las alturas. ¡Le miras los pechos!"_

"_¡Cállate, bloody hell! ¡No sabes lo que dices! ¡Hago todo eso por lo caballero que soy!"_

"_Sí…claro. Eso díselo a otra persona, yo no te la compro."_

"_Púdrete, Alfred."_

"_Uhmm… ¡Ah! Eso significa que cuando me abres las puertas… ¡me miras el trasero! ¡Eres un degenerado!"_

"_¡Deja de decir esas estupideces! ¡Claro que no te miro el trasero!"_

"_¡Que sí!"_

"_¡Que no! ¡Vete al infierno!"_

**X**

Disfruta con tiempo para reflexionar y le encanta sentirse atraído hacia alguien.

_¿Disfrutar? ¿Buscarse una buena explicación del cómo puede sentirse atraído hacia el estadounidense es disfrutar? ¡¿Cómo es posible eso? Tiene que estar muy enfermo para estar enamorado del gordo infantil egocéntrico. Es que es imposible. No tiene lógica de cómo demonios puede sentir cosquillas en el estómago, tener sueños húmedos con él, pensar en él y que luego su corazón lata con fuerza._

_Se acaricia el rostro, totalmente nulo. En verdad, no sabe que pensar. ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir? Si ese chiquillo siempre lo anda molestando y más encima le critica que sus ideas son tontas sin ser heroicas. Ni que hablar sobre su estatura…_

_No obstante, de todas maneras tiene a Francia para que le ayude en su ser interior, ver sus razones._

"_Solo admite que te gusta y ya."__ ―dice así de simple Francis._

"_No. Eso no." ―niega por vigésima vez el inglés._

"_¿Cuántas veces dices que es mejor escuchar el corazón? Si lees tantos libros, algunos deben tener algo parecido a lo tuyo. Negar los sentimientos de amour, no es bueno. Te daña."_

"_Es que… ¡Es Alfred!"_

"_Te comprendo…uno no manda el corazón. Mi sentido pésame, mon ami."_

"_¿Qué haré, qué haré, qué haré…? (x100)"_

"_Yo que tú, voy a su casa y me declaro. Si no acepta tus sentimientos, entra y viólalo. Eso siempre funciona, jejeje~."_

"_Declararme… Sí… ¡voy ahora!"_

_Continuará…_

**X**

Le gustan las cosas bellas y suele ser aficionado al arte y la música.

_Continuación…_

_Obvio, había leído muchos libros con la misma situación que la suya y ya sabe cómo hacer que todo esto salga perfecto. Surca los labios. Respira profundo sosteniendo en sus manos el presente comprometedor para el americano. Vuelve a surcar los labios, mostrando una expresión elegante, tierna y galán, solo para que salga perfecto. Ni una sola fémina puede resistir a su pose, menos lo haría Alfred._

_Toca el timbre. Sale el menor._

"_¿Arthur? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás borracho otra vez?"_

"_Hola Alfred, vine a verte y no estoy borracho."_

"_Okey. ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado jugando con Tony."_

"_Seré breve"__ ―oh sí, tanto que se pone rojo tartamudeando, aburriendo a Estados Unidos quien se despide despertando al mayor, deteniéndolo―. "For you." ―le extiende el ramo de rosas._

"_¿Eh-Eh?" ―Alfred no entiende nada, menos que le regalen rosas._

"_I love you, Alfred. Me…gustas."_

"_¡¿Eh?" ―quiere desparecer. Siente que sus mejillas le arden tanto que dentro de su pecho comienza a latir― "¿Qué dijiste? ¿Te gusto? ¿Yo a ti? ¿Yo?"_

"_S-Sí…me armé de valor…para decírtelo. Te amo."_

"_Pe-Pero…Why? Pensaba que me detestabas…"_

"_Me gustan las cosas bellas."_

"_¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? ¡Somos hombres!"_

"_En el amor no existe la edad ni el sexo."_

"_Definitivamente estás borracho. Adiós." ―regresa a su refugio cerrando la puerta, pero la mano de Arthur la sostiene viendo al menor detrás de ella, colocándolo más nervioso de lo que está._

"_Alfred…es de mala educación dejar a las personas hablando sola, y menos cuando se te declaran."_

"_Das miedo…" ―puede ver el rostro agachado y siniestro del británico._

"_Alfred…dime…" ―levanta el rostro, mostrando una linda sonrisa― "¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? ¿Al museo?"_

"_¿Eh? ¿Al museo?" ―se desconcierta por ese cambio._

"_O sino a un concierto…algo que te guste."_

"_Uhmmm…" ―se cruza de brazos admitiendo en tener una cita― "¿Disney World?"_

"…_Bien…" ―no era lo que tenía en mente._

"_¡Yuju~! ¡Acepto tu cita! Te daré una oportunidad. Iré por mis cosas. ¡Tony, no podré quedarme a jugar contigo!"_

**X**

Si pierde los nervios es capaz de tener un genio tan furioso que es mejor estar lejos de su camino.

"_¡Suéltalo!"__ ―grita Inglaterra con los nervios de punta._

"_Ah…ag…ah…"―jadea Estados Unidos sintiendo que su cuerpo se debilita._

"_Alfred se ve muy tranquilo, lindo, deseable y violable. Estoy que me lo violo." ―menciona Francia sujetando el rizo del americano. Esa es la causa del por qué el menor está todo rojo votando cada gemido._

"_¡Ultima vez Francis! ¡Suéltalo!" ―grita con todo agarrando al mayor para alejarlo de su pareja. Rápidamente se coloca delante de él, siendo una barrera protectora― "¡Te lo advertí! ¡Si le tocas un pelo, sobre todo esa zona, acabarás muerto!"_

"_Tranquilo Angleterre, no le metí nada para que actúes así. Solo quise comprobar que tan sumiso se ve." ―sonrisa gatuna._

_Arthur se enfurece mezclando todo su odio y celos._

_Mientras tanto, Canadá se acerca preocupado a atender a su hermano quien cae sentando al suelo, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido._

"_¿Estás bien?"_

"_Y-Yes…estoy bien… Me sentí…violado…nadie…me toca a __Nantucket…solo Arthur…"_

"_Ten…te traje un poco de agua…"_

"_Thanks…em…"_

"_Matthew."_

"_Eso…Matthew…"_

"_¡Bajen esas espadas, por el amor de Dios!"__ ―de repente España grita aterrorizado al ver a ambos rubios como si fuera una batalla medieval._

_Enseguida, los hermanos americanos se fijan en sus antiguos tutores._

"_Nunca pensé que llegaríamos a esto, Arthur."_

"_Lo mismo digo… ¡Pero esto es por abusar de Alfred, maldito degenerado!"_

_Luego de esos gritos de batalla, comienzan a pelear destrozando todo a su paso, hasta la ropa que traía puesta grandiosamente el grandioso Prusia. Éste se enoja y los persigue. Es golpeado por Inglaterra para seguir en matar a Francia como en los viejos tiempos. _

_Todo es un caos. Ni a Feliciano le gustaría meterse._

**X**

Una vez que haya tomado su decisión, se cruza de brazos, se echa para atrás y ahí se queda, no hay quién lo mueva.

"_Cámbiate."_

"_No. Me gusta como estoy vestido."_

"_¡Pareces un payaso!"_

"_No me importa. Éste soy yo."_

_Alfred frunce el entrecejo y chasquea la lengua, molesto porque al mayor no le gusta como se ve vestido para ir donde la Reina. ¿Qué tiene de malo unos jeans, zapatillas, camiseta y una chaqueta? ¡Nada! Se ve estupendo._

"_Como quieras." __―dice Inglaterra sentándose en el sofá. Se cruza de brazos y no hace nada más._

"_¿Nada más?"_

"_No iremos a ninguna parte si no te cambias esa ropa. Pareces salido del basurero."_

"_¿Es todo?"_

"_Es mi última palabra. No iremos a ninguna parte si no te cambias."_

_Alfred hace un puchero de mala gana. Debe ir al cumpleaños de la Reina por orden de su jefe y del británico, pero le da exactamente igual en no ir. Y si no va, su jefe lo colgará de un árbol, quitándole todos sus videojuegos, comidas, todo lo que le gusta. ¡Eso no sería vida!_

_¡Maldición!_

_Por mientras Inglaterra, mira al techo._

_Continuará…_

**X**

A veces puede ser demasiado rígido, argumentativo, egocéntrico y terco.

_Continuación…_

_Baja la vista, hacia Alfred._

"_¿Te vas a cambiar si o no? Sabes que te conviene."_

"_Te odio, Arthur."_

"_Igualmente"__ ―se levanta cogiendo la mano del menor, y le sonríe para que cambie esa expresión de enojo―. "Te verás muy bien con la ropa que te traje. Solo será por hoy, okey? Además, son telas muy caras. Hice todo lo posible para que te combinen bien con tus ojos. Vamos, ve a cambiarte, te esperaré aquí."_

"_No te gusta perder, ¿cierto?"_

"_No" ―afirma todavía con la sonrisa de amor―. "Ve, te verás cómo todo un gentleman. Claro que…no tanto como yo."_

"_Sí, sí…me voy a cambiar." ―de esa forma, Estados Unidos entre al cuarto a cambiar de vestimenta por el traje elegante que le compró el mayor. Una vez listo, sale atontándolo solo un poquito por el gran cambio de imagen. Alfred ya no parece un niño, se ve más adulto._

"_Te dije que te verías bien."_

"_Really? Me siento incómodo…"_

"_Te acostumbras. Bueno, ¿vamos?"_

"_Sí. Supongo que habrá cosas para comer."_

"_Creo que sí…, pero a lo mejor no te gustará."_

**X**

Triunfan en la educación, las artes y la cocina(?).

_En casa del matrimonio, digo…pareja homosexual formalizada, Inglaterra yace en la cocina, frente a ella salteando unas verduras. Tararea una canción mientras lo hace, sin percatarse de la mirada juguetona del menor detrás de la pared. Éste aprovecha en acercarse en silencio, agarrándole la cintura._

"_¡Buenos días, Reino Unidos de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte!"_

"_¡Oye! ¡No me asustes así que estoy cocinando!" _

"_¿Uh? ¿Co-cinando?"_

"_Yes. Esto te encantará. Es una receta que la vi en la televisión, se ve exquisito."_

"_Recuerdo que debo juntarme con Kiku."__ ―se apresura en salvarse, más bien en salvar su estómago, yendo a la puerta._

"_¿Qué? Espera…tú… ¡Te estás escapando! ¡Alfred, regresa aquí!"_

"_¡No, eso me va enfermar!" ―sale corriendo. Arthur se apresura en ir a la puerta para gritarle._

"_¡Te prometo que esta vez sabe delicioso! ¡Regresa imbécil!"_

"_¡No!"_

**X**

Es romántico, sensual, sin rodeos, prácticos; es capaz de dar regalos y demostrar emociones, y en este sentido es una pareja fiel y considerada.

_Tiene a Alfred recostado en su torso mirando hacia adelante, abrazándolo, acariciándole el cabello mientras lo observa sintiendo la brisa en el jardín._

_El menor se remueve capturando la atención del inglés._

"_Recuéstate también…" __―murmura ya estando casi por completo en un lindo sueño._

_Arthur no dice nada, solo se recuesta sosteniendo al americano, y éste se acerca más, rodeando más con los brazos y pegando su rostro en la camisa del mayor, sintiendo las caricias en el cabello. Son tan suaves las manos del británico, que ya no duda en quedarse dormido, además de lo relajante que es estar así._

_Para Inglaterra no es necesario darle regalos, demostrarle su amor para que Alfred sepa cuando lo ama. Solo es necesario brindarle cariño, con gestos, así como ahora. Sin rodeos. Abre los ojos viendo al chico en sus brazos. Curva los labios y los acerca a besarle la frente. Alfred sonríe._

_Arthur podría estar toda la vida así con Alfred si fuera necesario. Es que es tan relajante._

**X**

Le encanta los placeres de la vida, el lujo y la buena comida y la bebida. De hecho, deben esforzarse para no dejarse llevar por la tentación de satisfacer en exceso estos gustos.

_Los placeres de la vida, es un pecado mortal para Inglaterra. No tiene la capacidad total de frenarse cuando una tentación se pasea delante de sus encantadores orbes verdes. No la tiene, menos si esa tentación se le conoce como Estados Unidos. _

_Era una simple noche para juntarse hablar sobre nuevos temas en la casa del menor. Bebieron unas cuantas copas de bourbon, sin embargo el sabor de aquel licor les ganó. Tanto que a Arthur le da exactamente igual si vota algún florero ultra mega costoso del joven americano, llevándolo acelerado al cuarto, devorándolo con la boca, metiendo su lengua con profundidad y pasión sin que Alfred se opusiera. Él está encantado que el mayor lo lleve a la cama. Cae en ella, observando la sensual sonrisa marcada en el rostro del invitado que vuelve besarlo con la mayor elegancia y maestría, aprovechando en desvestirlo. Primero la camisa. Estados Unidos hace lo mismo mientras lo besa estando sentando con las piernas abiertas, y con esa fuerza poseedora le arrebata la camisa del mayor, desprendiendo los botones que saltan más allá de la cama. _

"_Vas a tener que pagar mi camisa, era mi preferida." __―replica Arthur._

"_Otro día te compro una nueva." ―responde Alfred llevando sus brazos al cuello del inglés, regresándolo a continuar con el caliente ósculo. _

_Inglaterra sigue en lo suyo, desprendiendo las prendas del cuerpo del menor, hasta dejarlo con la más pura sensación de hacerlo suyo como las muchas noches. Ya estando los dos desnudos, Alfred decide ir arriba._

"_Eres el invitado, debo atenderte" ―dice juguetón colocándose arriba, abriéndose mientras busca el miembro del mayor con la mano._

"_Entonces atiéndeme." ―lo observa un momento y luego baja hacia las partes genitales americanas, viendo su erección entrar en el interior del muchacho. Vota un gemido llevando las manos a sostenerle la cintura._

_Y Alfred comienza a moverse, subiendo y bajando el trasero. _

**X**

**.**

**.**

**...Cσmραтιbιlιdαd...**

La gran ventaja es que estos dos signos disfrutan demostrando su afecto hacia su pareja, y cuando los dos están de buen humor, es una combinación irresistible.

_Es un día maravilloso, los primeros rayos del sol entrando a la primavera. ¡La estación favorita de Alfred! Es cuando más anda enamorado mirando los pajaritos y oírlos cantar. Por esta razón necesita disfrutar con Arthur, demostrar al mundo cuanto se aman._

"_Ice cream!" __―exclama el estadounidense al ver que el mayor le compra ese postre― "Thanks, Arthur! ¡Eres el mejor novio del mundo!"_

"_Jajaja…ja…" ―se siente apenado por esas últimas palabras, pero sonríe al notar que lo está haciendo feliz._

_Y se toman de la mano, caminando a donde los lleva el destino. Alfred de repente le compra un té helado a Arthur aunque le dice que no es necesario, pero de alguna manera necesitaba hacerlo, devolverle el favor cuando el mayor le compró el helado. Continúan caminando y se sientan en una banquita mirando hacia el brillante y hermoso lago. Alfred ya termina su helado._

"_Me gusta estar así, Arthur. Gracias por venir."_

"_No hay de qué. Sé que te gusta esta estación, no tendría motivos para decirte que no."_

"_Es que…well…en tu casa siempre hace frío…"_

"_Lo sé. Por eso vengo…para…"―hace una pausa y tose un poco―, "disfrutar este momento contigo."_

"_Arthur" ―susurra el menor, sorprendido―. "¡Que lindo eres!" ―le encantaron todas esas palabras de Arthur. Arthur puede ser muy tierno y romántico si se lo propone, y a Alfred le encanta eso._

_Justo en ese momento, siente la mano de Inglaterra en su rostro, aproximándose a sus dulces labios. Uno sobre el otro, se rozan con sutilidad agarrando un ritmo normal, sin irse a mayores. Se separan, los dos ruborizados. _

_Es de los poco momentos que están tranquilos y felices, sin nada de tontas peleas. Deben disfrutar este día. Irresistible._

**X**

Tauro es muy afectuoso, y a Cáncer le gusta que lo mimen.

_Alfred corre apresurado, huyendo de un Arthur disfrazado de pirata (a él le dio la gana de recordar sus tiempos). _

"_¡Ven aquí emancipado!"_

"_¡No!"_

_Entra a su escondite: Su habitación. Intenta cerrar la puerta pero el mayor la sostiene._

"_No podrás escapar Alfred…no podrás."__ ―se asoma a mirarlo de modo siniestro._

"_Déjame…ya no quiero jugar." ―pide el menor aun en la puerta._

_El inglés patea la puerta logrando capturar a Alfred…dándole cosquillas en el estómago._

"_¡Jajajajajajajajaja~! Stop, stop! ¡Ya no quiero ju-jajajajajajaja~!" ―los dedos de Inglaterra le juegan una mala pasada. Entre risas pierde el equilibrio golpeándose la cabeza con la pared, deteniendo todo el bueno momento._

"_¡Alfred!" ―se acerca rápidamente, preocupado. Se agacha a verlo― "¿Estás bien? ¿Te golpeaste muy fuerte?"_

"_Agh…me duele…"―se acaricia la nuca mientras trata de enderezarse._

"_Espera aquí, no te muevas. Iré por hielo." ―se pone de pie yendo a la cocina hecho un avión, trayendo una bolsa de hielo. Pero antes se quita la capa para sentirse más cómodo en ayudar el chichón de la nación menor._

_Tal vez, no es tan bueno jugar a las cosquillas si el británico anda disfrazado de pirata._

**X**

Tauro sirve como un ancla para el variable temperamento emocional de Cáncer, siendo capaz de calmar las aguas y de dar lugar a una relación de amistad y de realización de pareja entre ambos signos. A su vez, Cáncer aporta un sentido práctico y poco sofisticado a la pareja y alivia la tensión y volatilidad de Tauro.

_En la sala de reunión:_

"_¿Te parece salir este fin de semana?" __―pregunta Alfred._

"_¿Adónde quieres ir?" _

"_Uhm… Al parque de diversiones."_

"_De acuerdo, iremos ahí."_

"_Habrá muchos juegos. Me subiré a la montaña rusa, al kamikaze, ¡a todos los juegos extremos! ¿Tú igual?"_

"_¿Yo? No…no lo creo…"_

"_¡Vamos Arthur! Será divertido. Dale adrenalina a la vida."_

"_Aff. Está bien. Pero solo prometes no ser tan desordenado en subirte a cualquier juego. Mira que no me haré total cargo de ti si quedas mareado y vomitando."_

"_Eso es aburrido…"_

"_Tú eliges."_

"_Muy bien…"_

**X**

El principal problema para una pareja de Cáncer y Tauro es que ambos signos tienen tendencia a grandes cambios de humor, lo que puede provocar diferencias de opinión y pequeñas disputas con cierta frecuencia.

_La pareja yace sentada en el suelo jugando a los videojuegos. Están contentos, disfrutando como una normal pareja. Son un dúo invencible, nadie les pueden ganar._

…_parece._

"_¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué hiciste Alfred? ¡Íbamos ganando! ¡No puedo jugar solo!"_

"_¡No es mi culpa! ¡Quería hacer una jugada maestra, la vi en internet! ¡Además, ni siquiera sabes jugar!"_

"_¡Por lo menos no hago esas estupideces de buscar trucos! ¡Eso es trampa!"_

"_¡¿A mí que me importa? ¡Por tu culpa ya no podré seguir jugando!"_

"_¡¿Ahora es mi culpa? ¡Eres un maldito!"_

"_¡Ese truco funciona para un jugador! ¡Por eso tuviste la culpa! ¡No sirves para nada, ni siquiera como novio!"_

"_¡Lamento ser mal novio! ¡¿Y sabes qué más? ¡Si soy tan mal novio, entonces terminemos!"_

"_¡Me parece estupendo! ¡Así no tendré que aguantarte nunca más, cejudo horrible!"_

"_¡Cara de ratón aplastado! ¡Yo me voy! ¡Terminamos, y no me llames al teléfono rogándome que volvamos!"_

"_¡Lo mismo digo de ti! ¡No me llames! ¡Hasta nunca!"_

"_¡Hasta nunca!"_

_Continuará…_

**X**

Por otra parte, esta similaridad les ayuda a comprender mejor el uno al otro y a saber no tomar demasiado a pecho los enfados de su pareja.

_Continuación:_

_Al día siguiente, cuando las cosas se calman, ambos ex-novios se reencuentran en el pasillo de la ONU. Ninguno se dice nada, solo se quedan de pie uno frente al otro, viendo que decir, ya que los dos quieren hablar, pedir disculpas por la tonta discusión de ayer._

"_A-Arthur…"_

"_Yo… Lamento lo de ayer…"_

"_Yo también…nos compartamos como niños. Peleamos por una tontería."_

"_Siempre peleamos por cosas tontas…eso arruina la relación."_

"_Sí."_

"_¿Quieres volver?"_

"_¿Ser novios otra vez?"_

"_Sí."_

"_Claro que quiero. Ayer no dormí muy bien pensando en esto."_

"_Anduvimos iguales, eh."_

_Se miran, ahora regresan a ser novios prometiéndose que nunca más volverán a discutir por tonterías. Están tan contentos que se besan, y una vez separados, caminan por el pasillo mientras que el menor aprovecha en comprarse un café en las maquinas. Siguen caminando a lo que de repente pasa corriendo un español y un enojado italiano sureño empujando el café de Alfred, empapando las prendas de Arthur._

"_No…no fue mi culp-"_

"_¡Maldito tarado mental! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Era mi camisa nueva de tela inglesa!"_

"_¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Me empujaron!"_

"_¡Debiste hacerte a un lado, imbécil!"_

"_¡Imbécil será tu abuela!" _

_La discusión sigue y terminan la relación. Pero después vuelven arreglando el mal entendido. Lo más seguro que después se vuelvan a pelear._

**X**

Los dos signos tienen gustos muy compatibles.

"_But…"_

"_Ya dije, no iremos a comer de tu comida chatarra."_

"_But…"_

_Arthur lo espeta con la mirada, callando a Alfred quien quiere ir a comer al McDonald's. ¿Por qué su novio inglés tiene que ser tan cruel con él? ¿Acaso quiere verle desnutrido? ¡Vil!_

_Entonces, Arthur propone una gran idea, ir a comer a comida inglesa. No pasa ni un solo segundo para que el americano niegue ante todo. De esta forma, ambos comienzan a discutir sobre quien tiene la gastronomía más horrible y poco comestible. La discusión aumenta, los temas cambian a cosas que no tienen anda que ver._

"_¡Pues bien! ¡Entonces me iré con Tony al cine!"_

"_¡Por favor! ¡No puedo creer que sigas teniendo de mascota a ese alíen!"_

"_¡No es mi mascota, es mi amigo! ¡Por lo menos es real, no como tus supuestos seres mágicos! ¡A veces pienso que estás loco!"_

"_¡¿Loco? ¡Claro que no! ¡Sucede que no los ves por ser idiota! ¡Y te recuesto que también los puedes ver!"_

"_¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Yo no los veo!"_

"_¡Los ves en Halloween, idiota!* ¡La única fecha en que los ves!"_

"_¡No son seres mágicos como los tuyos, son de verdad y siempre me visitan en esa fecha!"_

"_¡Sí, claro! ¡¿Sabes qué más? ¡Ve con tu alíen! ¡Estaré mejor solo disfrutando de mi comida junto con mis seres!"_

"_¡Me parece genial! ¡Adiós!"_

"_¡Adiós!"_

**X**

Un poco de malhumor forma parte de su relación, pero si ambos respetan el espacio del otro, la compatibilidad aumentará considerablemente.

"_¿Y no te da miedo que Arthur te pueda ser infiel?" __―pregunta Canadá dejando su vaso de jugo sobre la mesa compartida entre su hermano y Japón._

"_¿Eh? No, ¿por qué?"_

"_Bueno…dices que sale en las noches…y cuando lo hace toma de más y ya sabes lo que sucede."_

"_Pero si Arthur siempre me avisa cuando sale. Me manda un mensaje diciendo que saldrá con Gilbert, Antonio, o con Francis, que se portará bien y que me quiere mucho. Por lo menos no han contado nada sobre eso. Le tengo confianza al cejudo."_

"_¿Y al revés?" ―pregunta Kiku._

"_Am…creo que también. Después de todo es Arthur quien quiso tengamos nuestros espacios, para no tener problemas y no sentirnos tan apretados o presionados. Ya saben, parejas así no duran mucho."_

"_Wow. Eso sí es ser una pareja moderna."_

_Mientras tanto en otra parte del mundo:_

"_Deja de decir tonterías, Francis. Alfred no es así."_

"_¿Cómo sabes? Tal vez ahora pueda estar con alguien más. Estando solito puede hacer cosas malas sin que tú sepas y después te muestra su carita de niño inocente."_

"_¿Por qué lo sé? Porque le tengo confianza. Él sabe que puede salir con quien quiera a una fiesta o a donde sea con tal de decirme y no enterarme por otros para que no me dé un ataque de celos."_

"_¿Seguro?"_

"_Seguro."_

_Con Alfred:_

"_Entonces después de que se cortara la luz yo…" __―estaba contando su anécdota siendo interrumpido por un mensaje en su celular. Lo revisa― "Te…Te extraño" ―lee cuyo dueño del mensaje es el británico―. "Yo también."__―contesta diciendo y reenviando. _

_Con Arthur:_

_Francis no se había dado cuenta de que Arthur había enviado un mensaje al menor en vez de tomarle atención con sus historias en dar amor al mundo._

_Su celular suena avisando el reenvío. Inglaterra sonríe llamando la atención de Francia. Le escribe y envía._

"_¿Enviando mensajes?"__―pregunta el francés._

"_Yes. ¿No te parece tierno?"_

"_Eh…sigue con lo tuyo."_

**X**

Tauro no entiende cómo alguien puede tomarse la vida con tanta tranquilidad. Cáncer no podrá soportar que Tauro le mande hacer mil cosas al mismo tiempo, y sin tener tiempo libre para descansar.

_Yacen en un supermercado. Estados Unidos lleva el carrito donde dentro va sentada Islas Vírgenes. A su lado va Inglaterra viendo que llevar. _

"_¿Así?" __―pregunta Alfred en la conversación con la menor._

"_Oui. Mum se puso tan furioso cuando tío Holanda se alió a tío España para recuperarme, pero mum les ganó con su gran armada de piratas."_

"_Corsarios."__―corrige Arthur._

"_Es lo mismo."_

"_Dos contra uno. Wow, bien hecho Arthur."__―alaga el menor subiéndole el ego al inglés._

"_Para que veas que puedo con muchos."_

"_Mum, ¿podemos comprar unas sandías?"_

"_Claro my darling"__―le sonríe y mira al americano―. "Alfred, cuando lleguemos a casa necesito que arregles el lavamanos, __**cierta**__ persona lo rompió jugando al __**futbol americano**__"__―lo espeta con la mirada―. "Después quiero que revises el baño, arregles la cama de Amalia y provechas de revisar si hay arañas, también terminar los documentos, contratos, limpiar el antejardín…"_

"_¡Espera, espera! No puedo hacer todo eso, tengo una vida también."__―se manifiesta el país menor sin soltar el carrito, pero deteniéndose._

"_Oh claro, pero puedes ¡Construir miles de restaurantes de comida rápida y una petrolera en la casa de tu propia hija!"_

"_Ya van a empezar a pelear."__―suspira la isleña pasando el rato en jugar con un hilo._

"_Además, no sé de qué te quejas. Yo iba de aquí para allá cuidando a todas mis colonias, incluyéndote a ti y a Amalia. Hacía mil cosas a la vez, así que no reclames."_

"_Uhm… ¿Sabes lo que voy hacer ahora, Arthur?"_

"_No, no sé."_

"_¡Jugar a Rápido y Furioso!"__―comienza a correr con el carrito teniendo a su propia hija afirmada._

"_¡Idiota, tienes a una niña en el carro! ¡Detente, irresponsable!"_

**X**

En la cama, Cáncer y Tauro disfrutan de la excitación sexual y la calidez emocional, algo especialmente importante para el signo de Cáncer. Tauro reaccionará bien a las demostraciones de amor de Cáncer y, en conjunto, la compatibilidad sexual será elevada.

_Arthur tiene a Alfred sobre sus piernas, abrazándolo por la espalda como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si sus vidas estuvieran unidas desde antes para luego ir a después. Las manos inglesas sujetan su cintura sintiendo y percibiendo el cuerpo del menor moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo, transformándose en una estimulación apasionada que no deja de jadear ni pronunciar su nombre. De repente los cabellos de Inglaterra son agarrados por los dígitos de americanos, aferrándose más y más, presionando los labios y luego abriéndolos para dejar escapar la sinceridad de disfrutar esta noche con el mayor, hipnotizado por su aliento, por su mirada, por todo._

_La cama cruje. Una y otra vez._

_Las manos del mayor suben por la espalda sudada de sexo de Alfred. Él corre el rostro tomándolo desprevenido para besarlo, morderlo, gozar de su néctar, así como lo corresponde el inglés._

"_Ah…I-I love you…England… __¿Qué…me dices…ah…?"__ ―no deja de moverse sintiendo en su interior la erección del nombrado._

"_Que…yo…" ―hace una corta pausa, retomando el aire― "Me too…no sabes cuánto te quiero…" ―le susurra en la boca._

"_Tal vez…argh…no lo sepa…pero debe…estoy se-seguro que…es mucho…ah…"_

"_Lo es…" ―responde impulsándose para adelante, dejando a Estados Unidos bajo su cuerpo. Luego le toma las piernas reposándolas en sus hombros, para seguir, pero esta vez el mayor se va mover, consiguiendo un poco de poder, solo un poco, porque Alfred también hace lo suyo estando abajo._

_Continuará…_

**X**

Así, se tendrán tanto cariño que será imposible que se lleven mal(?).

_Continuación:_

_Los dos acaban logrando que sus voces se unan en un gran orgasmo y dando término a la excitación, pero no al latido de sus corazones, no al sentirse cariño ni amor._

_Arthur yace relajado bajo las sabanas teniendo al estadounidense metido en sus brazos creándole círculos en sus tetillas, porque le parece de lo más divertido._

_En eso, el celular del británico comienza a sonar. Lo llaman y tiene que contestar. Únicamente extiende el brazo hacia la cómoda y lo coge._

"_Hello?"__―espera que le contesten y se desilusiona― "Sí…sí…está bien…voy. ¿Qué? ¿Qué Kiku qué? Voy enseguida."__―corta quitándose a Alfred de encima, sentándose en la orilla de la cama buscando sus ropas._

"_¿Voy enseguida? ¿Acaso te vas a ir?"_

"_Kiku anda repartiendo fotos de nosotros de…teniendo…intimidad en lugares…ya sabes…de esas veces…" ―el da vergüenza al solo recordarlo y mencionarlo. Para peor que se esté sabiendo por todo el mundo gracias al japonés. Y puede apostar que hasta Hungría tiene que ver._

"_¿Eh? ¿Eso es todo?"_

"_¿Te parece poco?" ―voltea._

"_No parece poco, solo que…no puedes irte por esa tontería. ¡Acabamos de hacer el amor! No te puedes ir, por lo menos hasta la hora de almuerzo. ¡Apenas son las cinco de la mañana!"_

"_Es que Kiku… ¡nosotros! ¡Esas fotos…lo sabrá todo el mundo!"_

"_¡¿Cuál es el problema que sepan que nos amamos?"_

_El celular de Arthur vuelve a sonar interrumpiéndolos. Alfred se adelanta en cogerlo y lo tira a la pared, haciéndolo trizas. Arthur quiere matarlo._

"_¡Imbécil! ¡Era mi celular!"_

"_Es para que no te vuelvan a llamar interrumpiendo nuestros lindos momentos…aunque ahora no lo parece."_

"_¡Tarado! ¡Emancipado con retraso mental! ¡Puede estar hasta mi Reina tratando de ubicarme!"_

"_Seguramente llamará al hero para saber de ti… ¡Y no me grites que no soy sordo!"_

"_¡Al parecer lo eres! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?"_

"_¡¿Cómo se te ocurre a ti, dejarme de lado?"_

"_¡No comiences con tus actuaciones de ser la victima!"_

"_¡Soy la victima! ¡Deberías estar agradecido de tener a un pasivo como el héroe!"_

"_¡Oh no, tú deberías estar agradecido de un activo que es el único en la faz de la tierra que te soporta!"_

"_¡Enano!"_

"_¡Estúpido!"_

"_¡Te odio!"_

"_¡Te odio también!"_

"_¡Te odio tanto que en verdad no si te odio de verdad!"_

"_¡¿Por qué?"_

"_¡Porque te amo!"_

"_¡Yo también te amo!"_

"_¡¿Enserio?"_

"_¡Sí! ¡Te amo tanto que no sé por qué estamos discutiendo!"_

"_¡Tampoco lo sé! ¡Vamos a despertar a los vecinos!"_

_De un momento a otro guardan silencio, intentado recuperar todo el aire perdido._

"_¿Lo quieres hacer otra vez?" ―pregunta Inglaterra._

"_Si me dices que no te vas a ir."_

"_No me voy a ir."_

"_Entonces si quiero" ―surca una sonrisa desapareciendo al instante cuando los labios de Inglaterra posan, y lo abraza―. "Oye… ¿qué hay con Kiku?"_

"_No es tan importante. Esto es más importante."_

_Olvidándose de la discusión, vuelven hacer el amor hasta las ocho de la mañana. Y los vecinos…les reclamaron por el escándalo de la discusión confundiendo eso con los gemidos de placer._

**X**

**.**

**.**

**『****º…Fιη…º****』**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¿Qué tal? Como ven, no hice muchos cambios, solo en Arthur en cambiar los párrafos del signo. No tengo mucho que agregar. Solamente que éste par está hecho el uno para el otro, aww~. Y no fue tan malo colocar a Amalia, creo que no sería tan malo en inducirla también al orden UKxUS, pero seguirá llamando a Arthur "mum o mom". Por cierto, tengo un oneshot a medias de Amalia y el USxUK, sobre la relación con Alfred, todavía me falta por terminarlo. Y también los otros UKxUS…, el UKxFra…y el RomaxEspa…

• Según en los archivos secretos de Alfred :

*En la única fecha que Alfred ve seres mágicos es en Halloween. Después sigue con su vida.

Aps, antes que se me olvide, tengo ideado hacer más Horóscopos, como por ejemplo: EscociaxFrancia, UKxFrancia, UKxLiechtenstein, JapónxTaiwán, HungríaxBélgica, BélgicaxSeychelles, HungríaxTaiwán y SeychellesxLiechtenstein. O sea tipa, también hay que darle oportunidad al Yuri (L).

Si alguien desea aportar con alguna pareja, será recibida dependiendo si puedo soportarla. La mayoría suelo tolerar… [Sin ser RusiaxCanadá, o cualquier PaísMasculinoxCanadá o viceversa, el DinamarcaxSuecia o al revés, el Germancest o cualquier incesto, RusiaxUSA, ya que no los puedo soportar, son fuertes para mí u.u]

Ojalá les haya gustado. Saludos para todas ustedes. ¡Nos vemos, bye bye! ¡Feliz Navidad!(?)

**¿Review's?**


End file.
